


Touch

by tonywritesthegay



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: 'netlix and chill', Anal Sex, Descendants December, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex, based on she by tyler the creator, im gay, jaylos is gay, kind of, side malvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonywritesthegay/pseuds/tonywritesthegay
Summary: "You touch yourself after hours"-Carlos is developing some weird feelings for Jay. With them comes invasive and sexual thoughts, he can't really help himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is smut with plot WOW FOR ONCE ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN SITE!!!! im kidding but yeah ((:
> 
> i reccommend listening to she by tyler the creator ft. frank ocean while reading (;

_"Fresh out the shower, you touch yourself after hours._

-

After a fairly long Tourney practice, Carlos was too tired to hang out in Chad's room with the rest of the team. He'd rather work on some homework and watch TV the rest of the night. Obviously his mind wasn't having it. It kept straying to odd thoughts about Jay. Him when he was sweaty and seemed so aggressive on the Tourney field. He was always so focused, his muscles straining against the short sleeves that stopped at the top of his forearm. His hair in a ponytail, sweat rolling down his forehead as his eyebrows were furrowed with determination and focus. 

Carlos had been developing weird feelings for Jay ever since they won their third game, it was weird, Carlos thought. Carlos and Jay were basically best friends - even though it was a known fact that Jay was bisexual, Carlos was almost certain he-himself, was straight. Carlos shrugged the feelings off and suppressed them because he didn't want to ruin one of the best friendships he's had in a while.

Carlos slipped out of his shoes, throwing them somewhere random in the room. He took off his Tourney jersey and gear, putting them at the foot of his bed. He grabbed a towel off of his dresser, discarding his shorts somewhere along the way to the bathroom that was connected to his and Jay's room.

He turned the faucet on, and stepped in. Washing his hair and his sweaty-dirt covered body. Then his mind started wandering. He couldn't stop thinking about Jay's rough hands on his own soft and fragile body. Tracing every inch of his body, all the way to his soft-freckled covered thighs. Carlos let out a small moan as his own hands started wandering. Grabbing his half-hard cock, softly stroking it. The friction sent Carlos' mind into a complete frenzy. Jay running his hands down Carlos' back, all the way to his ass and softly smacking it. Carlos moaning with every single touch, and sound Jay makes. Carlos kept thinking about Jay ramming into him and his moans that Carlos was almost certain sounded absolutely heavenly. Jay's hair falling around his face as he kept thrusting, kept ramming into Carlos with all the effort he had. It made Carlos feel so _good_ and he wanted more.

He stroked himself faster, using his free arm for support when he leaned against the wall as he leaned his forehead against the cool tile. He imagine Jay getting so _rough._ so _into it_ when Carlos gives him head. Jay fucking Carlos' mouth, Carlos having almost little to no control as he had his hair pulled and tugged because Jay was overwhelmed with such pleasure that he lost himself in the heat of the moment. He wanted Jay to overpower Carlos in almost every sexual way he could think of. He wanted Jay to control him, make him his own and not let anyone else touch his soft skin.

"Fuck _Jay,_ " Carlos moaned aloud. He bit his soft pink lips as he felt the feeling of sweet release build up in his abdomen. He wanted Jay. He needed Jay. He needed Jay to touch him, to make him his and to kiss him and leave beautiful bruises upon his neck and thighs.

With the thought of Jay kissing Carlos' neck, he came. 

Carlos panted softly, washing his abdomen and himself once again. Turning off the faucet and stepping out of the shower. He shook his head to, water droplets flying from his hair and landing on the mirror above the sink. He took his towel and dried his hair some more, tying it around his waist and walking out of the bathroom. He almost screamed when he saw Jay playing the interactive video game that was in their room. His heart started beating out of his chest. _How long has he been there? Did he hear me? Did he hear me and just ignore me? Or did he laugh and record it and send it to everyone?_ Carlos' mind was racing with possibilities of what Jay heard and what he could have done.

"Are you gonna just stand there in a towel? Or are you gonna actually put clothes on?" Jay joked, pausing the game and giving Carlos a smug look. Carlos flushed instantly and scrambled to get some black sweatpants and a red shirt on. 

"How was Chad's?" Carlos asked, sitting on his bed and staring intensely at Jay as he stretched his arms above his head. His muscles looked so good in the dim light of their room, Carlos almost wanted to excuse himself to jack off again. "It was okay. Until Chad started being a dick to everyone, so everyone left. I got here around ten minutes ago."

Carlos froze, he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask if Jay heard anything, if he did anything about it. Was he not weirded out about Carlos thinking about him in a voyeuristic way? Or did he hear Carlos and jack himself off as well? Just the thought had Carlos nervous but watering at the mouth at the same time.

"You okay?" Jay asked. All of a sudden he was infront of Carlos, snapping his fingers infront of his face. His hair was tucked behind his ears, and his perfect-almost bushy eyebrows were furrowed. His face laced with confusion.

Carlos almost wanted to say 'I don't know,' but decided against it because he didn't want to worry Jay in any way shape or form. "Yeah, tired." Carlos muttered.

Jay hummed and nodded his head. "I'm going to shower, I'll try to be quiet so you can sleep." Jay teased, ruffling Carlos' hair. Emerging into the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder.

Carlos blushed, shaking his head and laying down on his bed. He didn't sleep though - he just lay there, thinking. 

He thought about Jay, he thought about if he would ever reciprocate Carlos' feelings. He thought _what if Jay did like me?_

When Carlos heard the bathroom door open and shut, he closed his eyes to look like he was sleeping. He heard Jay's towel drop to the floor, he had to peek. Just _one. Little. Peek_ he thought. He opened his eyes slightly so that they were half lidded. And saw Jay pulling on his sweatpants, pulling them right above the top of his butt. Carlos inhaled sharply, trying to mask it as a snore when Jay looked over at him. 

Jay didn't sleep with a shirt on, he was weird and liked the sheets on his skin or something. Carlos watched Jay lick his lips and put his long hair into a sloppy bun. He watched as Jay stretched again and walked over to his bed and slipped under the sheets.

 _'Fuck.'_ Carlos thought. 

-

_"We can chill and I can act like I don't wanna fuck."_

Carlos and Jay were currently watching a movie on makeshift beanbag chairs they made out of pillows and clothes. Carlos forgot what movie they were watching halfway through it. He was just bored and wanted to work on homework and play with Dude.

"This movie is so boring," Jay whined, flicking his hair out of his face. Carlos scoffed, "you picked it," he muttered.

Jay rolled his eyes and stared at Carlos. He started to squirm under Jay's gaze, he wanted to say something. He was about to until Jay beat him to it.

"I heard you..two days ago in the shower," Jay said awkwardly. And at that moment Carlos could feel his whole entire world crumble down. He became hot all over, not from arousal, but from pure _embarrassment._

"Uh-did you?" Carlos stuttered, he was so stunned his brain seemed to have stopped functioning. Every word he wanted to say just disappeared from his mind, and the only thing left was just a simple _oh god no._

"Yeah..what were you thinking about?" Jay pressed. Carlos gulped and didn't look at Jay. He couldn't look with his judgmental gaze still upon him. He couldn't look because he might let something slip. He couldn't look because he was just so ashamed.

"You don't have to tell me-" Jay said quickly. "I just wanted to-"

"You." Carlos concluded. "I was thinking about you, that's all..it was stupid my mind just..wandered there I guess," he finished. 

Jay continued to stare at Carlos. He let out a deep sigh and shrugged.

 _'That's all?'_ Carlos thought. He would rather Jay completely freaking out and calling him a 'dumb faggot' than just a nod and shrug like everything was okay. Maybe Carlos was thinking too much into this, maybe Carlos was being completely irrational and overthinking.

Once Carlos finally got that thought across, Jay launched himself at him. Gripping his cheeks with such roughness, and kissing him so passionately-so _hotly_ that Carlos couldn't comprehend it and he just sat there-shocked.

When Jay felt that Carlos wasn't moving, he broke away from him and his eyes widened in surprise. "Dude I-I didn't mean to do that!" He apologized. 

Carlos interrupted him with a kiss just as passionate, just as hot, but more sensual than the last one. He threaded his hands through Jay's hair, pulling and tugging on it. Moans emitting from Jay's throat. Jay's teeth bit down onto Carlos' bottom lip. Nibbling and biting, taking it all in.

Carlos pulled harshly on Jay's hair. Causing Jay to moan louder than he had before. Carlos took the opportunity to stick his tongue in Jay's mouth. Wrestling Jay's tongue for dominance-Carlos obviously lost.

"Fuck, C, how far do you want this to go?" Jay gasped. Carlos broke away and shrugged.

"Lemme show you-" he replied seductively. Jay smirked, and laid down propping himself up on his elbows.

Carlos pulled the bottom of Jay's shirt up and over Jay's head, pulling his pants and boxers down after. He blushed as he saw Jay's hard-thick cock spring up as soon as he pulled his boxers off. Carlos bit his lip, trying to figure out what to do. He hasn't gone further than making out. This was a whole new territory for him.

"You don't have to-" but Jay was cut off by Carlos flicking his tongue out, licking the tip. Wrapping his small mouth around it, slowly going down inch by inch. Jay bit his lip and threw his head back.

Carlos bobbed his head slowly, slightly teasing Jay. Everytime he came back up he licked the slit and circled his tongue around the slit. He slowly stroked the parts Carlos couldn't reach. Pulling off Jay with a 'pop' noise. He kissed the base, licking the slit and taking Jay into his pretty pink mouth again.

"Fuck Carlos- _fuck,_ " he panted. Carlos smirked, proud that he was getting a reaction out of Jay. He continued tonguing and licking at Jay's dick, Jay bucked his hips into Carlos' mouth, stopping to apologize when he heard Carlos gag.

"It's okay, you can fuck my mouth if you wanna-" Carlos suggested. Jay moaned and slowly thrust his hips into Carlos' mouth. Carlos took it, he enjoyed it when Jay took control. When he treated Carlos like his own personal bitch.

Jay reached down and held onto Carlos' curly, frizzy, blonde hair. Tugging and pulling on it with every thrust. Jay felt the familiar feeling of release starting to build in his lower abdomen. "Carlos I'm boutta-"

Carlos moaned, signaling Jay that he was aware and that he was fine. Jay was about to pull out and just come on Carlos' face, but when he was about to, Carlos reattached his mouth and looked Jay dead in the eyes. He shook his head and continued to bob his head faster and faster, stroking and licking and causing Jay to go into a complete frenzy.

"Fuck-fuck Carlos!" Jay groaned, releasing into Carlos' mouth, and he swallowed it all. It was bitter, but he wanted to impress Jay.

Jay rode out his high and pulled out. Carlos gagged and shook his head. "Eat more pineapples-asshole," Carlos teased.

Jay snorted, "whatever dude."

-

-

_"Meet me by the lake around 10 and skinny dippin'._

"You guys did _what?!_ " Evie screeched. Carlos shushed her harshly putting his hands over her mouth covered in sticky lipgloss.

"Tell China while you're at it," Carlos rolled his eyes. "It's not that big of a deal anyway-"

"Me and Doug haven't even done that yet!" Evie said. "We don't even kiss or makeout," she pouted.

Carlos all of a sudden felt awkward. He shouldn't have told anyone. Especially Evie, she always told almost everyone whenever someone told her their sexual endeavors. "Just-please don't tell anyone, especially Mal, she won't leave me alone about it if you do." Carlos begged. Evie mocked locking her lips with a key and throwing it away. "My lips are sealed, C." She smiled.

She patted Carlos' head and skipped away. Her black heeled boots clicking as she did so. Carlos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose walking to his locker, putting in the combination. He saw a small note fall from his locker. He picked it up and saw that it was from Jay by the messy but neat handwriting.

 _Under the bleachers after third period, I wanna return the favor <3 Jay. _ It read. 

Carlos flushed instantly, shoving the note into the pocket of his red denim shorts. Going to his third period class which was Biochemistry. The whole entire walk he was thinking about what the note said. He even included a heart. Does he feel the same? Or was it just a heat of the moment type thing? Carlos' mind was racing with possibilities and lustful thoughts that he-himself, was even surprised of.

He arrived at his class internally groaning when he remembered that Mal was in this class. He took a deep breath and exhaled, wishing she decided to skip this class. He sat in his assigned seat and cursed the gods when Mal walked in a smirk on her face. Carlos sank down in his seat when she sat next to him. She turned to look at him, the same patronizing smirk on her face.

"Evie told me a little secret," she chirped. Carlos groaned loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did she?" He questioned. His plan was to deny everything.

"You and Jay got up to a little..activities yesterday?" She teased. "I don't care, just want to know why you told Evie first and not me."

"Because you'd do what you're doing now, tease and antagonize me."

"I'm cold C, that's what I _do,_ " she cackled. Carlos rolled his eyes and couldn't wait for this godforsaken class to be over.

"Shutup Mal," Carlos snapped. "You're a bitch."

"Not a bitch-just rotten," she smirked again. She turned around to face the board. Carlos started to zone in and out, the teacher was so boring. Droning on and on about stuff Carlos couldn't give two fucks about. He just wanted this class to be over to meet Jay.

 _Jay.._ he thought. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Jay again. He wanted to know what Jay would do to him, he was almost half hard when Mal smacked him in the back of his head. He flinched and glared at her. "What now?!"

"You're drooling," she scoffed, "someone woke up on the wrong side of that day today."

Carlos' eyes widened as he wiped the drool from his mouth. He slumped in his seat and started doodling on the handout sheet. He sighed and tapped his pencil against the counter impatiently.

"Mr. De Vil, would you like to inform us as to why you're disrupting my class with your inconsistent tapping?" The fat, balding teacher snapped at him. Carlos, not ever getting into trouble, didn't exactly know how to respond. He sat there dumbfounded and muttered a small 'sorry,' and put his pencil down.

Mal gave him an odd look, but he ignored it and waited until the dull and long class was over.

After thirty minutes of Mal's invasive questions, almost three handout sheets, and his sinful thoughts-third period was over. As soon as the bell rang he packed his stuff into his bookbag and ran out to the field. He ducked under the bleachers, seeing that Jay wasn't there yet. He sighed and sat down on the grass, he picked at a few blades until he heard Jay's familiar, husky laugh from a few feet away.

Carlos perked up and bit his lip trying to not look overly excited. Jay ducked under the bleachers, his hair behind his ears. He was wear a red leather jacket that Carlos couldn't wait to peel off of him. His breathing started to get heavier as he got more aroused. Jay knew exactly what he was doing to him.

Jay smirked and kneeled next to Carlos. "Didn't think you'd show," he said.

Carlos gulped "right back at you."

Jay laughed again. He started to kiss at Carlos' jawline, then his neck. Putting his right hand on Carlos' cheek. Guiding his head to the side so it was easier to nip and kiss at his neck. "You don't know how bad I want you.." Jay whispered in Carlos' ear. Chills and goosebumps found its way onto and through Carlos' body. He quietly moaned and fisted Jay's thin-almost sheer blue shirt. 

"Jay-..please.." he whined. Jay smirked against his skin and bit on Carlos' earlobe. "Tell me what you want me to do, baby.."

 _'Baby.'_ Carlos thought, the name added to the pounds of arousal and pleasure that Carlos was already experiencing. And he thought he would burst right then and there. 

"C'mon tell me, whaddya want me to do to you? Hm?" Jay pushed. Palming Carlos through his shorts. An airy moan escaped his throat. He tilted his head back and shrugged.

"Fuck I dunno-anything Jay anything," he gasped. "Please," he begged.

"That's not good enough, baby," Jay patronized. He palmed Carlos harder and quicker, "tell me _exactly_ what you want.."

"Fuck-um...touch me Jay, fuck please." Carlos begged. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and clenched his eye shut.

Jay put his hands inside Carlos' pants and boxers, slowly stroking Carlos' erection. Jay put his fingers inside Carlos' mouth. "Suck, you slut." He demanded.

Carlos nodded and sucked on them and lathered them with spit until Jay took them out of his mouth. He stopped stroking Carlos to take his pants and boxers off, inserting one spit covered finger into Carlos.

Carlos gasped at the unfamiliar but _hot_ feeling. He bit on his bottom lip harder. He let out a small high pitched moan, that had Jay's dick twitch in his pants.

"You look so good like this," Jay complemented, "all hot, and vulnerable just for me." Carlos groaned at the sudden dirty talk and put his hand ontop of the one that was slowly stroking Carlos. 

"Fuck more Jay, please.." Carlos whined. Jay hushed him, because they _were_ out in public under the bleachers. Even though no one else had gym outside this period, someone could just walt right in on them.

"You gotta be quiet baby, unless you want people to hear," Jay shushed. Carlos moaned again, his legs tensing and his toes curling.

"B-but it _feels so good, daddy,_ " Carlos blurted. Jay stopped all sudden movements and his eyes widened.

Carlos' eyes shot open and he stared at Jay with flushed cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. "It slipped I-I didn't mean to-" Carlos started.

"Say it again," Jay demanded. "Fuck baby, please say it again."

"Yes, Daddy," Carlos said. Sultry and lust was in his eyes, Jay moaned and kissed and nipped at Carlos' neck. He slowly inserted another finger into Carlos. Carlos let out a high pitched whimper as he threw his head back and his legs quivered.

"Fuck, Daddy, more please more ." Carlos begged. Jay smirked against the hot skin of Carlos and shook his head.

"Can you handle three?" Jay questioned. Carlos nodded.

Jay looked down smugly at Carlos, slowly starting to stroke him again as he inched a third finger inside of him, slowly finger-fucking him. Carlos felt so hot, he felt euphoric as he felt the familiar bubbling feeling in his abdomen area. "Jay-Jay I'm close, oh fuck Jay!" Carlos warned.

He moaned louder than before as he came hot spirts onto Jay's hand and the bottom of his shirt, he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning too loud. Jay kept stroking him after he was done, and pulled out his fingers.

"That was eventful," Jay teased.

Carlos laughed quietly, "guess it was."

***

_"She been plottin' on my brown cock."_

Carlos was doing homework (as usual) on his bed in his and Jay's room. Glasses perched on the edge of his nose. He flipped through pages of his textbook, he was starting to lose interest now. All he could think of was Jay.

After what happened under the bleachers two days ago - Carlos' mind was infested with nothing but sexual thoughts that even he was surprised of. He thought about kissing Jay, riding Jay, everything he thought about included Jay. Hell-he even thought about Jay acting like a teacher and 'punishing' him (okay, now Carlos can admit _that one_ was pretty weird).

Carlos sighed and put his textbook aside, flopping back onto his bed as he looked up at the ceiling.

Carlos' thoughts were interrupted when Jay burst into the room, the door slamming against the wall. Carlos shot up and looked at Jay with confusion. Jay closed and locked the door hastily, making his wat over to Carlos attacking his lips and pinning his arms down to the bed.

Carlos wrapped his legs around Jay's waist like it was second nature, biting down on Jay's bottom lip and sticking his tongue into his mouth. Jay pulled away, emitting a whine from Carlos. "I wanna do it today, C." Jay announced.

A goofy smile made it's way across Carlos' face, "it? What's _it_?" Carlos teased. Jay growled and glared at Carlos.

"You know what _it_ is, you fuck. I wanna have sex with you." Jay scoffed.

Carlos bit his lip and looked at Jay with the most sensual face he could muster, "I want to, too, I've uh-been thinking about it alot." Carlos admitted.

Jay smirked at that, "like what, baby?" He asked as he dipped his head and sucked small hickies onto Carlos' neck. Carlos' breath seemed to have escaped his lungs, and his mind went absolutely blank.

"You-fucking me," he said hotly, "your hands-oh god your hands-touching me everywhere, you thrusting into me like there's no tomorrow. Calling me your bitch and claiming me as you leave hickies on my back and neck," he moaned. Jay groaned with satisfaction and nodded his head.

He pulled Carlos closer to him by his waist and roughly pulled his shorts and boxers down. He never let his lips stray away from Carlos' neck. He pulled off to remove his own shirt, and pants (and of course-Jay being Jay, was not wearing any underwear).

"Do you know how hard I was the whole day?" Jay asked, Carlos shook his head. "I was craving you, C. I wanted you in so many ways and I couldn't have you. But fuck, now I do and I want to do so many bad things to you."

"Do it." Carlos tested. Jay's eyes were half lidded and darkened over with lust and pure sin. He reached into the pocket of his discarded pants and took out a condom, he set it aside as he put his fingers into Carlos' mouth.

Carlos knew exactly what he had to do, he sucked on them for a minute or two. Jay took them out of his mouth and circled them around Carlos' hole, before inserting one finger. Carlos still wasn't used to the odd feeling, but he still squirmed with pleasure as he let a small moan pass his lips.

"Jay, I need more, fuck please." Carlos begged, Jay smirked that famous smirk that had everyone wet or hard in a matter of seconds. He added a second finger, then a third. Angling them around and trying to find Carlos' prostate.

When he hit that bundle of nerves, Carlos yelped and groaned loudly. The prep lasted a few more minutes before he took his fingers out and rolled the condom on.

He lined himself up and looked down at Carlos, slowly pushing in. Carlos clenched his eyes shut and fisted the sheets. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Once Jay was fully in, he let Carlos adjust before thrusting in and out slowly, gradually getting faster.

Carlos was whimpering and letting out small 'uh's and breathy moans as he looked Jay dead in the eyes while he continued to pound into him. "Fuck, daddy. Fuck me harder- _ah_ please!" Carlos let out, letting out a high pitched moan soon after that.

Moans were filling the entire room, Jay gained speed as he pounded into Carlos with little to np mercy. His hair falling infront of his face and over his shoulders as he supported himself up by his hands. A thin layer of sweat on his forehead. 

Jay's eyes were filled with complete lust and sultry. "I need more Jay, fu-fuck, more." 

Jay let out a small moan as he dipped down and sucked hickies onto Carlos' neck and collarbones. He lightly smacked Carlos' bum as he felt the build up in his lower stomach. 

Carlos bit his lip and threw his head back, before both of them knew it he was screaming "I'm coming! Jay-Jay _fuck!_ " 

Hot spurts shooting out onto his chest and stomach, his jaw hanging slack and his eyes closed. Jay came inside the condom, with a small whimper of the freckled boy's name. He rode out his high and pulled out slowly. He flopped down onto the bed panting softly.

Carlos cuddled into his side and hummed contently.

"That was nice," he commented "we should totally do that again."

Jay laughed and ran his big hand throw Carlos' frizzy hair, "sure. If you want."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! sorry that the last sex scene was short haha!!
> 
> ig: chilltxny  
> tumblr: gaylosjaylos and colorlessed  
> twitter: colorlessedd  
> wattpad: ugiygod (uppercase i)


End file.
